Frost Biten: A Cold Love
by zelgaudisisamazing101LOVE
Summary: Jack Frost may be a Guardian, but that doesn't mean he isn't lonely. He has forever to live, but something is missing. How will he spend his time? Will all he ever do is snow days and blizzards? Jack needs something knew. When a strange dream gives jack a sign that something big is about to happen, he doesn't believe it. Could this be what he has been waiting for?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Something new.

Jack Frost, the prince of winter and guardian of fun,... was absolutely bored out of his mind.

He had spent years doing the same thing, and now he wanted something new.

It wasn't that he didn't get a wonderful feeling making kids smile.

Or get a rush of adreiline everytime he felt the winter wind on his face.

But he felt like something was missing, like he could be doing more with his life.

Cassandra Harrt, a fifteen year old girl, with a punk style and red curly hair, was also extremely bored. She had her romance novels, and great voice and body, but no one to love.

It wasn't that her life was bad, or that it wasn't ok. It just seemed like nothing much ever happened.

But she had dreamed of true love all her life, ever since she was a small child.

And she never , ever got it..well, untill she met Jack Frost.

It was a very,very cold winter day. Cassandra was taking a walk outside, she loved the winter, and she hated the summer. Being cold wasn't bad at all...you could always throw on a sweater and some slippers and be fine. But being hot? All you could really do was fan yourself and that didn't work very well.

She was stareing at a snowflake, it was really close to her, and all of a sudden, it landed on her nose. All of a sudden, Cassandra had the urge to take of her coat and jump in the snow in short sleves and have a snowball fight all at once. She felt like soaring through the sky , sleding on bare ice or even exploding into snow.

Then she saw him. She knew his name. She didn't know how but she knew his name. It couldn't be possible. Jack Frost.

"Your Jack Frost." she said, her cheeks becoming flushed.

"You Beleive in me Cassandra Harrt." he said, his heart beating faster.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"I've known your name since you were seven, at the ice skating compitition..remember? Don't you remember that little gust of wind that boosted you into the air and gave you the winning jump?" he explained.

She just stared at him, mouth open.

"You are an amazing girl, you love fun, you love winter and..you..your just..so interesting. I get pretty bored of doing the same thing every year, but your always changeing. I come back every year and see how you've been doing, and this year, you truely belive, and you can see me. "

"Wait. Your Real? Then..what did I do to be so special to be able to meet you? Are you the only one who's real? I mean..if you can control snow and wind then are you like winter or something?" she asked.

Jack said nothing. He simpily took her hand and lifted her into the sky.

"Today is your birthday, and today little Cassie, I'm gonna teach you to fly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A love for a love, an eye for an eye

Jack came back much later than he usually did that night. It was about 1:00 am in the morning. North, who was curious, went to ask him about it.

"Jack is everything alright?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah." He said, starring off into space.

North wasn't so sure, but he decided it was probably best to leave the Winter Prince alone.

Jack Frost could not stop thinking about Cassandra, or as he had gotten into the habit of calling her, "Cassie". There was something unusual about her that set her apart from other human girls. She wasn't exactly a child anymore, but she still believed in the Guardians so strongly. Maybe she had seen them when she was small or something? Tooth would know, Tooth always knew about peoples memories from the teeth that she collected. (Since she was the tooth fairy.) He decided he would ask her tomorrow.

When Jack fell asleep he saw Cassie's face. She was standing in the middle of a big green field with flowers all around her. She looked a little different; she had crimson red eyes and two heart clips in her hair. She was wearing a beautiful dress that was made out of red lace and pink silk; she was blushing at smiling at him. In her hand she held a bow and arrow, the head of which was shaped like a heart.

North was there, giving the official guardians vow speech.

She replied with the same words he had used.

"I will." She said in an angelic beautiful consuming voice.

Cassie was becoming a Guardian.

Bunnymund's loud, Australian accent woke the young guardian.

"Mate, you'd best get your bloody ass out of bed before I kick it out." He snapped.

"AHH!" yelped Jack as he sprung up from the bed.

"You've been talking in your sleep, don't think I can't hear you."

Oh no. What did that Jerk wad hear! Does he know about Cassie?

"Bunny, what do you know?!" he yelled.

"Well, I know your found of some daisy called Cassie." He yelled back. "And it's Bunnymund!"

Jack had no time to argue with Bunnymund. He quickly gathered his pride and his staff and went off to see Cassie.

Cassie was sitting on a swing in the middle of an icy park. She looked rather lonely.

She was holding her figure skates in one hand, and a book in the other.

There was a smaller girl there too. She looked as though she was about six, and she was crying.

Cassandra noticed and went over to her.

"Hey there little princess, what's the matter?"

"I told ..Alex that..I liked him...and he called me creepy." she managed between sobs.

"Well, that wasn't very nice. It's not creepy to love someone. In fact, It's more like a super power."

"A superpower?"

"Yeah. And it makes other people think your more beautiful. It makes you feel like you can do anything, and like you will protect that person no matter what the cost!" she said.

"WOW! Thats really awesome! My name is Kelly, thanks for telling me that! Now I can go beat him up with my Super Powers!"

"Uh, Uh , ah. First you have to pledge never to use your powers for evil kelly!"

"Oh, alright." she said, and with that she scampered off.

Jack smiled and appoarched as the little girl left the park.

"Cassie?" he said.

Cassie jumped, suprised by his voice, and turned around.

"Jack Frost? So, you weren't a dream." she said, with a little laugh.

"Neither were you." he said.

They both starting laughing.

"So, uh, I was wondering. Do you know what a Guardian is?" asked Jack.

"Not a clue." she said with a shy smile.


End file.
